freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ibanyle
Ibanyle is a High Priest of the Goddesses in the world of Eluka and the male servant of the Goddesses of Balance. Background Ibanyle became High Priest in Eluka City while also becoming the loyal servant to the rules of Eluka. During his time as Priest, Ibanyle became the supposed lover to Maria Eluka Nova, one of the Goddesses and Holy Mother who he helped gave birth to many men. During at some point, Ibanyle arranged to meet with Satellizer Alexander only to his advantage to use his powers entering into the young woman's mind controlling her at will which caused Satellizer Alexander to have a distrust in men after that horrifying moment. Appearance Ibanyle is a tall man with long black hair. He usually wears eloborate robes complete with a cape and staff. He is physically identical to Gengo Aoi, though younger. Personality Ibanyle is a cruel, sadistic, and selfish man. He takes great satisfaction in his position as High Priest. He routinely schemes to dominate and humble those around him, such as Satellizer Alexander. He is also incredibly hedonistic, never missing a chance to indulge his desires. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc On the day of the Round festival, Ibanyle takes part in a harem of sex slaves. Realizing that the festival is fast approaching, he comments that he will enjoy hearing the screams of those who are forced to leave Eluka. Ibanyle is seen from above the stadium watching Satellizer Alexander Eluka in the round with a sinister look in hopes that the Nova's attacks will rip her pride to pieces. During the battle, Ibanyle sees Kazuya Aoi and witnesses he's Freezing ability as Kazuya neutralizes the Nova's attacks teaming up with the Rounders. Panicking, Ibanyle plans to stop Kazuya if his threat is found out as well of making Satellizer Alexander his. As the Round comes to an end, Ibanyle is surprised to see Maria Eluka approach Kazuya. Afterwards, he interrupts a meeting between the two where he scolds the Holy Mother for revealing secret information on the nature of Eluka. He captures Kazuya using his soldiers and promises to seek the guidance of the "Goddesses" on what their next move should be. Later, he interrogates Kazuya on the nature of Earth and is overjoyed to hear that the destruction of said world will likely enable Eluka to survive. He then drugs Kazuya and leaves him to be swarmed by a harem of slaves. In the castle, he thinks about how Maria Eluka will choose a different path and that she will be a replacement. Ibanyle and his army confronts Maria Eluka and Satellizer Alexander's army and the war of the Holy Revolution begins. With the help of the Goddesses pouring their Soul Energy into the armies killing each other, Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. Seeing her betrayal and no longer a Goddess, Ibanyle makes her his "plaything" but is confronted by Kazuya. Hearing how Kazuya plan's to stop him for his crimes, Ibanyle orders his warriors to kill him but is shock to see how the boy's Freezing power cannot only bind minds but bodies all at once but able to control the Rounders. Satellizer Alexander goes forth to kill Ibanyle but is saved by Pulucsigel Eluka Nova and thanks her. He then sees how five pillars of light enter the field with the arrival of Satellizer L. Bridget in place of Satellizer Alexander who hugs Kazuya as well with the arrivals of Rana and a few other Pandoras. Ibanyle is shock witnessing the Pandoras challenging the Goddesses and seeing how they're on par with them and becomes horrified on how Satellizer uses her Nova Attack damaging Pulucsigel. As the Goddesses overpower the Pandoras together, Ibanyle becomes amused how foolish the Pandoras were to challenge them. However, his amusement is short seeing the Pandoras overpowering the Goddesses once more. He watches as the Goddesses with Maria Eluka merge and form one gigantic Nova to defend Eluka from the Pandoras. Ibanyle is killed by their powerful particle beam when firing at the Pandoras. Abilities Freezing *Ibanyle is capable of using Freezing, which he refers to as "Compassion Link". He is skilled enough to resist Kazuya's Freezing is no visible effort. *Ibanyle can enter into a Rounder's mind and control that person even against the individual's will as seen with Satellizer Alexander. *It's revealed that Ibanyle got his powers from the Goddesses of Balance. Physical Strength *Using his staff, Ibanyle was strong enough to knock Kazuya unconscious with a single blow. Relationships Allies Goddesses of Balance Ibanyle is the loyal servant of the Goddesses and helps them to achieve their desires of gathering souls they claim. Unfortunately, he was killed by them during their battle with the Pandoras from Earth. Family Maria Eluka Nova Maria Eluka is Ibanyle's supposed lover who helped her give birth to many men. Despite of protecting her, if she chose a different path to go against him, to him she's just a replacement. Men Ibanyle birthed many sons with Maria Eluka. It's possible that he doesn't care about them due to achieving his desires. Enemies Satellizer Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander is the object of Ibanyle's desires. He wishes to force her to submit to him as well as bear his children. To accomplish this, he is willing to sabotage the Round in order to corner her. Kazuya Aoi Impressed by Kazuya's abilities, Ibanyle has expressed the sentiment that he and Kazuya should work together. When Kazuya resisted, Ibanyle did not hesitate to capture him. Rounders Originally, Ibanyle wanted to have the woman all for himself. However, when the Rounders discover his crimes, they went up against him during the Holy Revolution. Trivia *Based on his appearance, Ibanyle is an alternate version of Gengo Aoi. *In a way, Ibanyle is similar to Louis L. Bridget as both men had twisted desires to "own" the Satellizers form their worlds for their personal goals. Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Male